Revelation
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: Sav's coffee date with Declan becomes more than just a casual encounter.


**Author's Crap**: I'm back again! This time I'm on a Degrassi craze! I have to stop getting on these things…. I can't help it if I see a cute couple and just wanna slash 'em up (not in the bad way I-cut-you slash)! This time I felt like doing a Declan and for some odd reason, Sav… I know, that's weird as hell but, I can't help but to make such a random pairing! I like friends turned lovers pairings! I don't know how I'm gonna do this but, just know that I tried, dammit! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC….

**Disclaimer**: *glares at keyboard* I'm not typing it… *feels an eerie presence* Nope… Nu-huh… *feels a hand on shoulder* OKAY! I'll type it! I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation in any way, shape, or form! I'm not making any money for writing this! I am just a lowly college student! Now, leave! I did my part! *eerie presence goes away*

* * *

"_Hey, wanna grb sme coffee the dot"_ I saw the text message from Declan on my cell.

I thought he was hanging with Trish today. Oh, well. It's not like I have anything better to do.

"_sure. meet u there"_ I texted back before leaning up against my locker.

I looked around the empty hall for a bit before turning to face my locker. As soon as I went to open it, my phone vibrated against my thigh.

"_i'll come get u. where r u?"_ I quickly texted my location and retrieved my belongings before stuffing them into my bag.

I walked to a nearby bench and sat before Declan came jogging up to me. He looked out of breath. He almost fell over but I caught his shoulder. His face was right near my neck. I tensed and my breathing quickened as I struggled to control my raging hormones. He pushed off my body with his arms before he grabbed my arm.

"Huh?" I was confused. "Why are we running?"

"I'll explain later!" He pulled me through the front door and into the parking lot. "We've gotta get out of here!"

"Um… Ookay…" I said trying not to trip and fall.

I was enjoying the contact his hand made with my bare arm. When we reached the car, Declan wasted no time getting in and zooming off.

"So, what was that, back there?" I asked putting my seatbelt into correct position.

"I kinda broke up with Trish…" His voice was soft. "She didn't take it well…"

"So, you ran?" I asked. "Why did you break up?"

"We just weren't connecting, ya know?" Declan said coming to a stop light. "And, she found out about someone I like…"

I knew he liked Holly J but, Trish knew about that already. Who else was it?

"But, even Trish knew you like Holly J. That wouldn't alone make her bloodthirsty with rage."

"That's because the person isn't Holly J." He said sighing. "The person is… just forget it."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, dude." I put a hand on his shoulder in an understanding way.

I let my hand linger there for a minute until he pulled into a parking spot.

"If only you knew…" He spoke softly.

"Huh?" I hadn't heard him clearly enough to make out the sentence. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing…" He unlocked our doors. "It was stupid…"

He sounded a little hurt as he got out of the car and walked onto the sidewalk. We walked silently to the furthest corner of 'The Dot' before Spinner came over to take our orders.

"Yo, Sav, Declan!" He greeted us before noticing a somewhat awkward air between us. "What's up? You guys look like someone killed your dog."

"Nothing, Spin. I just haven't been sleeping very well. I'll get over it. I'll take a mocha latte."

I looked over at Declan who had put on his poker face again before ordering his beverage. Spinner gave us our goodbyes and returned to work.

"I don't think anyone can read your poker face…" I spoke staring into his bluish-grey eyes.

I looked for any possible hint of emotion. All I got was distracted by those enticing irises. _Note to self: Never look Declan Coyne in the eyes._ Those eyes alone could make anyone engulfed in their spell. I was drawn to such eyes. I could stare into them forever and never pull away. A voice called and disturbed my musings.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I shook my head free of my previous thoughts.

"I said, it's all part of the Coyne family charm. We all have it." He said playing with the end of the napkin in front of him.

"It's not just that, you have nice eyes." I said without realizing I did. "Oh, uh, sorry…"

"You think so?"He smirked making the all the air in my lungs vanish."It's okay. I'm flattered if anything…"

_So the guy's attractive,_ I thought. _It doesn't change anything. I'm in love with Anya. I don't have time for thoughts like these._

"So, about the person you like…" I asked eager to change the subject.

"I thought we were going to forget about that." He sighed.

"Forget about what?" Spinner came up to us with out drinks and set them down.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Ookay… Just let me know if you need anything." Spinner said before leaving.

"I'm not giving up until I know who it is." I was absolutely serious.

"So stubborn…" He said before leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his drink.

"Exactly, so why don't you just tell me?" I don't know why I was so interested in finding out who this person was.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked me.

"Uh…" I froze. "I don't know…"

He chuckled before resuming his usual tone.

"You really wanna know that badly, huh?" He smiled.

"Uh, yeah…" I couldn't resist that smile.

Oh, yeah. This was big time attraction. There was no denying it.

"Fine, I'll tell you but," Declan leaned in close to the table signaling me to come closer. "It stays here and never leaves your mouth."

"Promise. Now, who is it?"

"This person is kind, funny, and not afraid to stand up for what they believe in." His eyes revealed a little bit of passion as he described this person to me.

"They have long black hair and enticing chocolate eyes. I could just stare at them forever." He trailed off staring straight into my eyes.

"Who?" There was only one person I could think of that fit that description. "My sister?"

"What?" He was surprised and then he laughed. "No!"

"But that sounds just like my sister!" That's a big no-no! "Who else looks like that other than me?"

And that's when it hit me… Like a ton of bricks…

"Exactly…" He looked directly into my eyes. "Sav, what I'm trying to say is, I like you… a lot…"

I was petrified… I couldn't move my eyes from his own. I felt like his eyes were sucking out all of my feelings, all my doubts, all my fears. Why couldn't I look away? Why couldn't I speak?

"But, I can see you don't feel the same…" Declan's eyes shifted downward. "It was… a mistake to tell you and think you'd feel the same…"

"I…" I attempted to speak but couldn't find the words.

"I should go…" He stood up and pulled out money for both our drinks. "It's the least I can do considering the trouble I've caused you."

"No, wait!" I couldn't let him leave.

He walked briskly out the door and onto the street. I ran out of the store after him and found him leaning against his car.

"I said wait, dammit!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He said coldly.

"I... I like you too…" I finally said it. "I like you…"

"You're just saying it…" He said refusing to meet my eyes.

"No, I'm not." I walked over to him. "I like you, Declan Coyne."

I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face me. To my surprise, he pushed his face toward my own and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and tasted slightly of his decaf latte. After about two more seconds of just feeling his lips against my own, we broke apart.

"You'd better not be just saying it to make me feel better." He said bringing a hand up to my hair and tangling it in the strands there.

"No, I mean it." I said before closing the distance between our faces once more.

This time the kiss held more passion and lust. I couldn't tell where we were anymore and I didn't care. I just knew the boy who existed in front of me. Time stood still as we kissed each other with passion we didn't know we had.

He pushed his tongue against my lips and I parted them with a moan before securing one hand on his hips. He pressed his body closer to me as his tongue flicked itself back against mine. I moaned and met his advances with my own. I broke the kiss to get some air.

"Looks like we have an audience." He motioned to the people walking down the sidewalk.

"Well," I pushed my body against his forcefully. "Let's give them a show."

"Ooh, naughty and hot…" I groaned as his lips met mine in a passionate liplock.

Nothing existed. Not the people, no Trish, no Anya, no Holly J, not even the sidewalk we were on. Just me and Declan.

* * *

**Author's Crap**: Yeah, I finished this... I was going to take it up to a rated M but I decided to leave it as is. I might write a DeclanxSav lemon later if I feel like it. At any rate, I hope it was satisfactory. R&R.


End file.
